


The Bet

by Blue2Red



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue2Red/pseuds/Blue2Red
Summary: A story of two girls, a bet and fate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my rewrite of my old story by the same name.

As Lucy was walking up to the Fairy Tail guilds huge wooden doors she could hear the explosions coming from inside. She could picture what was happening as clear as day, Natsu and Gray head to head pounding each other with their fists, they would keep going till dusk with some breaks in between. She didn’t know why they fought so much it seemed ridiculous to her but she didn’t question it, it was routine now as weird as that seemed.

She reached for the golden handle and swung the doors open, just as she expected Natsu and Gray fighting in the middle of the hall, there were chairs flipping and tables whacking against the wall with such force it was amazing how they didn’t break.

She sighed as walked towards the bar where she could see Mira and Cana were talking, she could feel the headache coming on. As much as she didn’t want to be around this ear splitting noise she didn’t want to be alone either. She looked around the room for a certain someone but couldn’t find them. As she looked around she noticed Carla, Wendy and Levy talking at a table. Happy flew over their head with a fish in hand, he offered it to Carla with a hopeful smile but Carla made a disapproving noise and turned away. She felt sorry for Happy he kept trying over and over it was sweet in a way. She noticed Elfman and Evergreen sitting together, those two have gotten awfully close these few days but she paid it no mind.

As she sat down next to Cana she noticed Mira look at Cana and nod her head towards her. She ignored it, instead she opted to put her head down on the cool bar, she closed her eyes and covered her ears with her hands trying to sooth the pounding in her head.

“Lucy?” Mira asked hesitantly “Are you okay?”

Lucy lifted her head off the bar and took her hands off her ears, as she opened her eyes they took a few seconds to readjust to the light, as they did she noticed Mira and Cana looking at her with worried looks on their face.

“Yeah” she answered “I just have a bit of a headache and this racket isn’t helping”

As another table slammed into the wall she winced and quickly covered her ears.

“Do you want anything? Water? Beer?” asked Mira softly.

“Yeah ill take a water thanks Mira”

Mira just nodded as she walked away to pour Lucy some water. As Mira left Cana turned towards Lucy.

“How have you been” asked Cana

Lucy uncovered her ears as she replied “It’s been pretty boring, no new jobs have come up so I’ve been pretty bored over the past few days”

Just as Cana was about to answer the doors burst open, the wind gushed in and hit her in the face. Lucy recoiled the noise of the doors banging against the wall sending a sharp pain through her head. The figure in the doorway was covered with shadow from the door frame. As the figure walked in a smile came to Lucy’s face, it was Erza, the day suddenly seemed better now that she was there. Erza started to walk towards the bar, her heavy armour making a loud thud on the wooden floors. As she reached the bar she took a seat beside Lucy with a heavy clunk. 

Mira returned with Lucy’s water and placed it gently in front of her. Lucy gave a soft thanks as Mira walked over to Cana to continue their conversation. As Mira left Erza turned towards Lucy.

“Are you okay Lucy you look a bit down” asked Erza worriedly. Her hardened gaze softened as she looked at Lucy.

“Yeah i’m fine I just have a slight headache” 

Just as she said that a chair flew past her and crashed into the wall behind the bar, a sorry was shouted from across the hall from either Natsu or Gray. As the chair hit the wall Lucy curled into herself with a yelp, squeezing her eyes shut and pushing her hands into her head as hard as she could in any attempt to stop the pain. Her head was pounding so hard she couldn’t think she could only feel pain.

Erza put her hand on her back softly, Lucy could feel the warmth of her hand on her back, it gave her something else to concentrate on and the pain lessened gradually.

“Lucy what’s wrong?” Erza asked worriedly.

Lucy gave a meek “The noise” not wanting to make everything louder her headache had lessened but it still hurt. Erza sat in silence for a minute before telling Lucy to cover her ears. She took a deep breath and screamed in her most powerful voice.

“EVERYONE BE QUIET!”

As her voice spread throughout the hall the noise instantly stopped and the guild hall was dead silent. No one wanting to make Titania mad whispered to each other, Natsu and Gray knowing better than to annoy Erza stopped fighting and went to separate sides of the hall to rest in silence. Erza smiled triumphantly, she enjoyed the fear she caused even if it was a little worrying. As she turned back to Lucy she lowered her voice back to her normal volume.

“Is that any better” she asked hoping it helped even a little bit.

Lucy nodded “Thanks” 

She couldn’t believe Erza had been able to silence the whole guild in one order, even Natsu and gray retreated from each other and sat quietly on opposite sides of the room. It was amazing the power and influence Erza had over everyone but she understood it, Erza was one of the most powerful members of the guild everyone knew it was better than to get on her bad side. She found it sweet how Erza would silence the guild just because she had a headache. She could feel her heart beating faster as Erza smiled at her and she felt the happiest she had felt in the past few days.

Erza winked at her “Anytime”

Lucy felt her face heat up and could guess her cheeks were as red as the blood flowing through her veins. She smiled and looked down trying to hide her blush.

A few stools down the bar Cana and Mira were observing the exchange with smiles. They both gave each other knowing looks.

“They would be so cute together” Mira commented.

“They would” Cana agreed with a smirk “I might just have an idea that could benefit both of us”


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Cana was sitting at the bar she was on her third litre of beer but she wasn’t drunk, she had a plan and it was going to be put into motion today. This was her best scheme yet and she couldn’t wait to start. She took a look around the hall, everyone was still hanging around chatting and drinking, Erza was the only one missing. She left an hour or two ago after she got her cake, she hung around a bit longer to talk to Lucy, then she went home to rest after being exhausted from her previous job. Cana spotted Mira across the beer and called her over. 

“It’s time” Cana declared as Mira came to a stop in front of her.

Mira chuckled “This should be fun”

“You bet” Cana replied with a wink. She gestured to the bar “May I?”

Mira nodded with a smile. Cana hoisted herself on top of the bar she stumbled to the side, maybe she was a bit tipsy but when wasn’t she. She regained her balance and cupped her cans around her mouth as a makeshift microphone.

“EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!” 

Everyone turned their attention to her and gathered around the bar. They whispered among themselves wondering what was going on. Cana whistled to get everyone’s attention.

“Who’s ready for a bet” Cana exclaimed.

There were exited voices from the small crowd. Carla, Wendy and Levy were giving each other sceptical looks, Cana’s bets usually benefited her more than anyone else. Natsu and Gray stopped glaring at each other instead they were bragging that they were going to win no matter what the bet was. Happy was still trying to get Carla’s attention with little success. Juvia was hiding at the back of the crowd gazing at Gray, she didn’t look interested in the bet she was just there to be close to Gray. Lucy was sitting at a stool to the side of where Cana had planted herself, she looked mildly interested, it would give her something to do this week.

Lucy spoke up from Cana’s side “So what are the terms of this bet?”

Cana specified “Okay so the rules of this bet are, you have to get a bite of Erza’s cake-

She was cut off as everyone started shouting. Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy.

“That’s impossible” came a voice from the crowd.

“Let me explain before you make your judgement's” she proclaimed.

Everyone quieted down and she continued with a sigh.

“As I was saying, the goal is to get a bite of Erza’s cake, the only rule is you can’t take it by force, not that you could anyway, you either have to win it off her, convince her to give it to you or find another way without using force. Everyone only gets one shot at it. So who’s in?”

There were excited voices from the crowd.

“I’m going to win!” yelled Natsu

“No i’m going to win!” challenged Gray.

They both crashed their heads and fists together getting ready for a fight.

“Split it up” yelled Mira. “You both have caused enough damage today”

They separated reluctantly, still glaring at each other from opposite sides of the bar.

“Is everyone in?” questioned Cana.

There were yeahs and noises of agreement from the group.

“Good, it starts from tomorrow and ends when everyone has had their turn” she announced as she hopped of the counter stumbling to her feet.

The group dispersed, most people went home as it was pretty late. Lucy was still sitting at the bar in silence. Mira walked over to her from the opposite side of the bar.

“What do you think about the bet” inquired Mira.

Lucy contemplated her answer for a moment “It’s going to be hard but there has to be away”

Mira agreed “It will be but I think you’ll find a way”

Lucy smiled to herself “Maybe” She got off her stool and stood up getting ready to leave “Well i’m going to head home and get some rest, goodnight Mira” 

“Goodnight” she replied as Lucy was leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the group gathered in the guild hall early in the morning, the sun had barely risen but everyone was up and ready. As Lucy walked in she seen Mira getting the bar ready for the day, over in the corner of the hall there was a group gathered around a table. Lucy wandered towards them and as she got closer she could hear arguments starting about who got first go at getting trying to get Erza’s cake. Lucy sighed as she reached the table knowing she would have to resolve the issue.

“I want to go first!” yelled Natsu

“Shut up flame brain i’m going first!” barked Gray

“No you’re not droopy eyes!”

“Yes I am slanty eyes!”

“Break it up you two” interrupted Lucy “Were not going to solve anything from fighting, let’s put our names in a hat to decide the order”

Everyone nodded in agreement. They found a hat laying around a put their names in it and then shook it up. Lucy drew the names.

“First up is.....Natsu”

“Yea! I’m going to win!” he roared as he pounded his fists together. Gray scowled at him from across the table.

“Second is Levy then Gray, Wendy and finally me” she announced.

“Once Erza’s here were going to fight!” Natsu declared.

Everyone separated, Lucy headed towards Mira, she sat on a stool at the bar.

“How’s the bet going” questioned Mira.

“So far so good, everyone’s excited, some a little too excited” she nodded her head towards Natsu.

Mira chuckled “He’s always looking for challenge”

“This is one he won’t win, going head to head with Erza is a terrible idea” she answered.

Mira nodded in agreement “I guess we’ll have to see how it all goes”

“Should be interesting” remarked Lucy.

Cana came sauntering over to the bar looking like she barely got any sleep. She flopped down onto the stool beside Lucy. Mira walked over to her.

“Beer Cana?” asked Mira

Cana grinned as she replied “You know me so well”

Mira giggled. Lucy could see a light blush on her face, interesting she thought. As Mira wandered off to grab Cana’s beer Cana swung her stool towards Lucy.

“Who’s going first?” asked Cana

“Natsu” answered Lucy

“I’m guessing he’s going to try fight her” Cana chuckled.

“Of course he is he’s Natsu” laughed Lucy.

“How long do you think he’ll last” pondered Cana.

“A minute at most” she commented.

“And who do you think is going to win the bet” Cana was giving her a sly look.

“Honestly no one, you would have to trick her into giving you the cake and you know how she is about cake, it’s an impossible task” Lucy speculated

Before Cana could reply Mira came back with her beer and set it down with a thud before wiping away the spilled beer that poured over the edges. Cana was helping Mira clean up her mess she was wiping some of the spilled beer when her hand brushed off Mira’s, she instantly drew her hand back with an awkward smile and a blush covering her cheeks. Mira was the same red covering her cheeks, she replied with a low giggle.

“Cute” Lucy remarked before getting up and going to search for food. She would need it with everything that was going to happen today. It was going to be a busy day.


	4. Chapter 4

Erza was standing in front of the huge guild doors mentally preparing herself for the madness inside, she could hear the chaos through the outer walls. She was still tired from her last job and wasn’t in the mood to deal with the chaos of the guild but there was someone she was looking forward to seeing that would make it all worth it. She took a deep breath and swung the wooden doors open, she noticed everyone was staring at her, that was weird but she was too tired to care.

As she was about to start walking towards the bar someone whacked into her side and tripped over her leg, she grabbed the person falling before they could hit the ground and pulled them towards her. When she looked down to see who it was she went red. She had Lucy held against her, they were so close she could feel her breath on her skin.  
She stepped back as quick as she could muttering a quick “sorry”.

Lucy looked up at Erza confused “Im the one that should be sorry, thanks for catching me” Lucy gave awkward laugh.

Erza smiled back at her, her heart was beating faster than it ever had before. She took a breath and composed herself.

“Want to sit at the bar?” Erza offered.

“Sure” she replied

They sat down on the wooden stools. Erza was about to ask Lucy why she was getting so many stares when Natsu came running over to her shouting

“Erza! Erza! Fight me” He had a look of determination on his face. Erza groaned she did not want to deal with Natsu.

“No” she stated.

She turned to Mira and asked for some cake, Mira nodded and went off to find some. 

“Erza” shouted Natsu.

“What” Erza hissed.

“Fight me!”

“No”

“Is the great Titania a chicken? Erzas a chicken! Erzas a—

Erza stood up and put her hand over his mouth stopping him from talking.

“Fine but let’s take this outside, we don’t want to wreck the guild...again”

She headed outside and Lucy followed behind her curious of how this would go. Erza’s cake was left abandoned on the bar counter. As she got outside she noticed that most of the guild had gathered in a circle around her and Natsu.

She turned to Natsu “You Ready?”

“Before we start want to make a deal” Natsu offered.

“What’s the deal” she questioned.

“If you beat me I will buy you another cake but if I win you have to give me your cake.” Natsu stated.

“Sure an extra cake sounds good to me” she said as she got ready to fight, she knew she just had to wait for an opening and one hit would knock Natsu down, lucky for her Natsu was very careless with his fighting so she wouldn’t have to fight for too long and she could get her cake.

Natsu got ready to fight, summoning his fire. Erza pulled out her duel swords and got ready. They circled around each other a few times before Natsu got impatient and lunged for her with fire emerging from his fists. Erza expected this and dodged just in time, she turned and swung her swords at one of Natsu’s many openings. Natsu collapsed to the ground once her swords made contact. He had a look of defeat on his face as he recovered on the floor. Erza put away her swords heading back into the guild to get her cake. Everyone in the circle just stared as she left, this was possibly the fastest she had ever beaten Natsu in. After a minute the crowd dispersed. Lucy headed back into the guild to congratulate Erza. She plopped down on the stool beside Erza who was eating her cake looking the happiest she had today.

“Good job Erza, that may have been the quickest you’ve ever beaten Natsu” she announced.

Erza gave a light chuckle “Thanks, it might have been, it won’t be the last time i’ll have to beat him”

Mira came up to them, she was working the bar and missed the fight.

“Who won” she questioned with smile.

“Do you really need to ask” Erza asked amused.

Mira just laughed “I guess not”


End file.
